Let Me Love You
by flying-high9
Summary: Melody lived her life on a day to day basis. Every day was the same. Until she met Tony Perry from Pierce the Veil. And she turned his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Concert tickets meant everything to Melody, and to know that she would be able to meet her favorite band meant even more. Pierce the Veil kept her calm when her life went haywire. Her first trip to warped would be absolutely amazing and she just knew it!

"Hey Ally guess what?" She said sounding out of breath.

"OHMYGOD!" Ally replied, "I saw your post on twitter! You are so lucky Mel! You get to meet Vic Fuentes! How are you so calm right now?"

Mel knew that if she really expressed her excitement that someone would probably call the cops! Her life was crazy enough without that. Melody lived in North Carolina but her mom, who got her the tickets, was from Jersey and she knew she would have to go up there if she wanted to go to warped.

After taking a dramatic pause Melody replied saying

"But the tickets are for warped in Jersey, So that means that we cannot go together..."

Melody knew that Ally would be so hurt so she quickly hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Just because Ally wont be here doesn't mean that i cant have a good time right?" She thought.

Warped was that weekend so she did nothing all week but get ready for the moment of her life. She planned her hair, her makeup, and even her outfit! The night before she set everything out and layed down in her bed hoping to get a good night sleep. After about 30 minutes of just laying there staring into the darkness she realized that she was just to excited to go to sleep right then. So she turned on her music and just listened until she drifted off.

"What if i cant forget you? Ill burn your name into my throat, ill be the fire that will catch you!"

Melody loved waking up to the sound of Vic's voice. It just always started the day off right. But she knew that there was no making today a bad day. She got up and headed strait to the bathroom to take her shower. A half an hour later she came out with a towel wrapped around her blue and purple hair and a robe covering her body. When she got in to her bedroom she shut the door and started blasting Collide with the Sky as loud as she could. This was their new album and Mel was so excited to see them preform all of their new songs.

Two hours passed by and she was finally ready. Just in time for her sister Sarah to show up at the door.

"Wow!" Sarah said with a giant smile upon her face, "This must be very exciting for you! I see you got all cleaned up just to see this band."

Mel looked at her as if she had done something wrong and said "They are not just a band they are the perfect band!"

_**Hey everyone! This is just a trial to see how good it does. I really enjoyed writing this and i cant wait to write more! Feedback is very much so apreciated, and I know that this is a little short but i promise to write more next time! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Just walking into the crowd of people gave Mel a rush. Not knowing anyone but already having a connection with each and every one of them. It gave her chills! The first thing that she obviosly wanted to do was to meet all of the band members. Of Pierce the Veil of course!

"What do you want to do first?" Sarah asked.

"Honestly I dont even know why you would ask that!" Mel said wondering if Sarah had even listened to her the entire way there. "I want to get to PTV's booth early so i can get an good spot in line!"

Melody knew that she wouldnt be able to actually conversate with them because of the long line behind her, but she just wanted a hug and a picture from all of them. It would mean the world to her just to get a picture.

"Hey im Vic!" They heard coming from one of the attractive men that was In front of them.

At a loss for words Mel walked up to them took the picture and walked away. She didnt have the courage to speak. For the fear of sounding like a crazed fangirl overcame her vocal cords.

At aroung 6:45pm they headed to the Kia Rio Stage for PTV's concert. Even Sarah was stoked to see them play. They anticipated the moment when Kellin Quinn would come out on sage and play King For A Day with them.

When it was over Mel and Sarah got seperated and that was when she spotted Tony walking around. So she just had to get another picture with him.

"Hey Im not sure if you remember me but Im Melody and I was wondering if i could have another picture with you by chance?" She said as she regained her confidence.

"Of course I remember you!" He said, "Your the girl that was too scared to speak and your sister had to speak for you!"

As much as Mel hated that he remembered her for that, she was so ecited that he had remembered her at all. After getting past her fan girl moments, they started talking and really hit it off!

"Im not sure if this is weird but here's my number," He said as he wrote down the 10 digits on her arm, "I enjoyed our conversation and we should continue it later. You should call me sometime?!"

_**Although I like all of the band members i really thought Tony was perfect for my story! Opinions are welcome! What do you like , dislike , what you think i should do next! Post a reply and i will make sure to read it 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

Mel watched Tony as he walked away. She couldnt believe what had just happened! Not only did he remember her but she got his number!

"This obviously isnt his real number," She thought, "It has to be some kind of trick or something. Im mean out of everyone he's talked to today, I was the one that got his number. It just doesnt make sense!"

Either way she was so excited that she had a conversation with him. And she couldnt wait to text the number to see if it were true! She has Tony Perry's number!

The whole car ride back to her house was quiet. Sarah couldnt figure out what was up. She knew her sister well enough to know that she should have been blabbering on about meeting them!

"Why are you so quiet?" She said, "Youre dream just came true! You should be so excited!"

Mel looked at her with a huge grin upon her face and sputtered the words "I got his number..."

Sarah looked quite confused! "Did you actually socialize with someone?" She asked chuckling inbetween every word.

"Yesss!" She said getting really excited, "With Tony Perry! And he gave me his number!"

Sarah laughed at Melody as if she were dilusional. She knew that, that just couldnt have happened.

Melody dialed down her excitement when she saw the disbelief on her sisters face. She knew that it was true and that was all that mattered to her... Mel looked down at where Tony had written the number.

"Well he gave me 'a' number," She thought.

The whole car ride back to her moms house became just as slient as the first portion of the ride. Mel hated the silence so much that the first thing she did when she got out of the car was yell at the top of her lungs. She didnt care if the neighbors heard her. The excitement just took over her body and she could control it.

"Im going to assume that you had a good time," their mother said as they walked through the front door. "By the sounds of that yell i would expect you to have had an amazing time!"

"Yeah," Mel said "I had a good time. I lost my ability to speak when i met the whole band, but after the show I saw Tony and we actually had a conversation!"

Sarah started chuckling, "Was the conversation before or after he gave you his number?"

"Before and you can take your disbelief else where!" She said "You dont live here anymore!"

Melody was leaving for North Carolina the next day so she packed her things up into the car and went to sleep with her mothers cat Ponyo on the couch.

_**Hey everyone! I know this chapter wasnt very eventful but i promise that the next one will be if you just keep on reading! Please reply! I want to know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"ALLY" Melody screamed while hopping out of the car and running to hug her best friend.

Ally just coudnt wait to hear all about Mel's time, and Mel definately couldnt wait to tell her every detail that happened.

"Always nice to see you again Melody," Allys mother called from the living room, "We might as well make you your own bedroom here. It almost seems like you live here."

"Its always fun being here!" Mel called back from Ally's bedroom.

"Well what happened?" Ally asked getting over excited and jittery.

"I got pictures with every band member of PTV! Do you want to see them?" Mel questioned in reply.

Ally couldnt help but to reply with, "Of course!"

Ally was flipping through all of the pictures on Mel's camera when she came across a picture of a number on an arm.

"Who's number is this?" She asked.

"Oh I forgot about that. I guess i took a picture of that last night." Mel replied.

"Well who's number is it?" Ally asked with anticipation coming over her body.

Melody really didnt want to tell Ally about the conversation with Tony for the fear of him giving her a fake number over came her.

"Umm..." She said hesitating "Tony Perry."

"WHAT?!" Ally screamed "SO YOU JUST HAPPEN TO LEAVE OUT THE MOST IMPORTANT DETAIL OF THE STORY?"

"Well I dont know if its actually his number or not so i didnt want to tell you unless it was true." Melody was getting uncomfortable at that point.

"There is only one way to find out then," Ally said, "We have to call it."

Melody picked up the phone and slowly dialed the numbers. She pressed speaker and then layed the phone down on the bed. As it was ringing Mel sat there in discomfort and fear.

"Hello this is Tony." She heard the voce say from the other end.

"Hey Tony," Mel said "I dont know if you remember me but my name is Melody. Im the one with the pink and blue hair."

"From Warped Tour in Jersey! We had the best conversation ever, right after i played." He said

Melody was at a loss for words. Not only did she talk to him at Warped, but she actually had Tony Perry's number.

"Well I only have a few more stops with Warped and then im on a break so maybe we can hang out and get to know each other better then?" Tony said filling the silence.

"Sure!" Melody said giggling all the way through the word.

"That's awesome!" He said chuckling at how cute her reply was, "But we should keep in touch until then. You know so you can get over your fangirl giggles."

"Haha, Of course!" She said, "Well I guess i will talk to you later."

"Bye" He said

"Bye" She replied hanging up the phone.

"AHHHHHHH!" They both screamed simultaneously while falling backwards onto the bed.

_**Replys? Opinions are welcome as always 33 I hope you guys love my stories. I really enjoy writing them. Its so much fun!**_


	5. Chapter 5

For the next three weeks Melody spent most of her time texting, calling, or video chatting with Tony. And when she wasnt doing that she was at Ally's house hanging out.

"No matter how much i love you Mel," Ally said, "I will be forever jelous of you!"

"I would be very jelous if it were you too babe!" She replied.

"So when is PTV's last show?" Ally asked.

"Tonight," Mel replied trying not to blush.

She couldnt help but to blush every time someone talked about Tony.

"So you'll be able to see him tomorrow? She asked.

"Yep! He will be here tomorrow at 4." Melody said

Ally looked at her so confused and said, "How are you being so calm about this? Its like what so many girls dream about! And you're treating it like an every day activity!"

"Well i'm 18 and i learned to be mature." Mel said, "Well who am i kidding i havent grown up!"

"Haha there is the Melody i know," Ally said pulling Melody up to go for a walk.

After walking around for about and hour they ended up at a park. Melody took Ally's hand and pulled her into the grass. She put her jacket on the ground and her and Ally layed their heads down on it. It was about eight so the sun was setting and the stars were coming out.

"Purple sunsets are the most beautiful thing ever." Melody said

Ally looked over at Melody and smiled, "Im so glad i get to watch the sun set with my best friend."

That night when they got back to Ally's house, they took showers and watched Tim Burton movies until seven when they passed out on the couch.

As Melody woke up the next day she glanced at the clock and it read 2:38 pm.

"OMG! Ally wake up! I have to meet Tony in less than an hour and a half!" She yelled, "And I dont even have anything to wear!"

"You can just borrow my clothes," Ally said coming to the rescue " Just go staighten your hair and do your makeup and i will take care of everything else."

"Your a life saver Ally!" Mel said running into the bathroom.

_**What's going to happen when Melody and Tony hang out? Predictions anyone? **_


	6. Chapter 6

When Melody left the house, she was wearing a a bright pink mini with cherries all over it and black vans. She knew that she wanted to impress but she didnt want to look over done.

"I have 5 minutes til i have to meet him!" Mellody exclaimed, "Hurry up Ally!"

"Im going as fast as i can!" She replied.

"Are we here?" Melody asked.

"This is a mall," Ally said "So I would imagine so."

Melody got out of the car and ran through the main entrance of the mall. She looked down at her phone and saw that she has 2 new messeges. Both from Tony.

_"Hey Melody I just had a change in plans. Im not at the mall, Im at this pond in Rock Hill. I know its not Charlotte and its a little out of the way, but i hope you can come here instead." _The first one read.

She walked back outside and there waiting in the fire lane was a big black car and Tony waiting inside with a sign held up to the window reading _"Melody Turzani". _She then looked down at the other messege and it read,

_"Oh and im out in the parking lot."_

"OHMYGAWD!" She yelled running toward the car.

"Hey!" Tony said pulling her into the back of the car and greeting her with a big hug.

"Honestly i expected you not to show up. Like i thought i was going to get here and get a text from you saying something like 'Haha you thought i was going to show'." Melody confessed.

"Well i hope people think more of me than that," he said, "Im not a douche bag."

"Oh no! I didnt mean it like that i meant it was just so surreal!"

"Haha I know," He replied, "I was just messing with you."

"Dont do that!" She said looking down at the floorboard, "You're going to make me cry."

"Oh, Im so sorry! I didnt know i was going to make you cry." He said, "Im sorry."

"Just kidding!" Mel said looking back up at Tony and smiling, "So we are going to a pond?"

"Yeah he replied i have an amazing night planned!" He exclaimed.

"Night, huh?" She said, "Its getting racy!" She whispered as they both proceded to laugh.

_**Sorry i posted a little late. I just started school so im a little busy lately. Opinions are welcome guys! **_


End file.
